


All Gets Better In Time

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, a bit of a sucky start. But it probably will get better, I hope.</p></blockquote>





	All Gets Better In Time

It had started off as a simple conversation about subs and doms. Until that conversation got more heated and clothes were flying into different corners of Francis' room. Arthur had begged and yelled no, but the Frenchman didn't listen. Now, Arthur was shaking, crying, and his hole was bleeding because of the lack of preparation and kindness. 

Francis just smiled gently at the Brit and kissed his cheek. "Shhhhh, mon cher. There is no need for tears. You just need to calm down. It wasn't that bad."

"I told you no Francis! No! Why didn't you listen to me?!" He demanded, jerking away from the Frenchman.

"Arthur, mon cher, calm down!" He continued to smile gently at Arthur and pulled him into a tight hug. Arthur ripped away from the hug quickly, getting off the bed and starting to get dressed. He got up and walked after Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and kissed his neck softly. "Mon cher, you just need to relax and calm down."

"Francis, what aren't you understanding?!" He pushed the Frenchman away. "I said no! NO!"

Francis sighed and hugged Arthur, tighter this time. "Mon amor, you need to take a deep breath or two and calm down..." He whispered into Arthur's ear, licking the shell and nibbling it gently. This sent Arthur in an uproar. 

"I SAID NO YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur shoved Francis away with all his might and ran out of the room, tears running down his face. He ran down the stairs quickly and to the front door. He didn't bother to look back after he flung himself out and towards his home, a new place for safety. At least that rapist wouldn't be there. And for once, Arthur was glad Francis didn't know where he lived. He crawled into his bed at home and hid under the covers, waiting for the bleeding to stop and for the pain to be gone. But the memory of that day would live on, never leaving his mind completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, a bit of a sucky start. But it probably will get better, I hope.


End file.
